Academy for gifted kids like me!
by cookie lover0857
Summary: Im a weird kid always have always will but I'm weird in a good way. And there are more people like me not just like me but also gifted. like me.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Welcome to my past present and soon to be future. I guess you're wondering what the titles about but as they say in the academy _you'll find out you'll find out_ NEVER! Well actually you'll find out soon if you keep reading. Anyway my name is Rosaluna Fox Willings yah but just call me rosa. My life is very peculiar if I do say so myself but you judge and ill write. Now where do I start of well, I'll just start at the age of 13, the age most kids like me start to really become special.


	2. Chapter 2

I knew I wasn't normal on my birthday. Yah great day to find out I'm like the weirdest kid ever. I was just turning 11 I was so happy I was going to stuff my mouth full of the Oreo cake and hope I don't choke and die, but of course my mom just _had _to stop me. It's my birthday! Gosh just let me have some fun before I grow as old as her.

"Rosa I know you probably now hate me but be happy at least smile it's your birthday and guests are going to be here soon." My mom told me. She just wanted to look good in front of the other mom's. Huh. Sometimes I just hate but also I just want to hug her to death. Oh well that's just me and my crazy life. 'DING' "Rosa! Can you get the door I'm busy!" I heard my mom yell from up the stairs. Wait how'd she get there? Opps must've spaced out for a second.

"Ok mom!" I called back up to her. I started to walk towards the door but before I got there I heard a click from the door lock and the door swung open for me to see my friend Hailey there holding a gift wrapped present. I stood there shocked at what happened 'holy smokes how the heck did that happened?! I was just right here not there?!' my mind was going haywire just trying to figure it out.

"Umm. Rosa? You ok? Rosa!?" Hailey called out shaking her hand in front of my face.

"huh. Oh. Yah I'm fine. Nothing to worry about. It's not like the door just swung open when nothing was there. Just like a ghost. Do you have a invisible ghost that only you could see? Just asking. Ha ha ha." My mind was freaking out as I tried my best to not freak out in front of Hailey. I tried to just put a smile on my face until she was gone.

"uh hu. And well no. why? Are you sure you're alright you look pale." Hailey asked in a worried tone.

"nope, nope just fine I could run 100 miles right now! I feel great!" I told her. I felt bad for lying to her but, really think about it no one would believe me. Can't have me being the laughing stock of the city.

"ok, but don't push yourself please be careful." She replied and went to the kitchen to put her present on the table. Well that's Hailey so kind and nice. She would be a perfect mother to anyone. I sighed and laid down on the floor ' I feel horrible' I thought to myself, but of course that's when the doorbell rang again.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Time skip age 12

After my 11th birthday I started to somewhat forget the door thing but it was always there lingering in the back of my head waiting for me to remember it and freak out even more than before. Over the years Hailey and I grew even closer like sisters but of course we look nothing alike. She had long blonde hair in a braid with a strand of hair going over her glasses lime green eyes and a slight tan while I had short brownish black hair and coffee brown colored eyes but I was kind of pale. Yep nothing alike but we were friends anyway. Most of the times we hung out outside just walking through the forest behind my house or just taking a stroll down the sidewalk either one we would talk and laugh all the time.

"um rosa? What ya thinking about? Rosa! Ro! Hello in there anyone home?!" I felt someone whacking my head with their hand and knew immediately who it was.

"oh it's on!" I screamed and flung myself to hit the side of her head.

"Hey! You started it!"

"no you did!"

"How did I!"

"You just did!"

"you did everything!"

And that was how our day began. Yelling our faces of at each other. _Ahhh_. True friendship.

"So tell me again how we ended up like this?" asked Hailey

"Umm. You slapped me then I slapped you back then you slapped me again then well we did that over and over and over and well over an." I glanced at my watch. "Wow we did that for 30 minutes!" she stared at me and I stared back.

"NEW RECORED!" we both high fived each other.

"We should probably get home or our mom's are going to be real mad, shouldn't we." Hailey basically stated

"Yep." Was all I could say before we went running in different directions to our houses.

But of course my day doesn't end without a way to freaky ending for me of course you'll be probably laughing your butt of. I came running to my house full speed and went through the door. Not across, under or over. Through the stinking door. Wow. That's kind of awesome but that wasn't what I was thinking I was freaking my face of. Again. All those things that happened well only the door opening came back to me. Wow that door sure is special.

"Oh hey dear didn't know you where home yet." Yep there's my mom getting me out of my freaking of my face time.


End file.
